


Damage report

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Inspired from a Star Trek TNG Picard movie meme that shouldn't be reality.





	

“Damage report.” Picard sat down into the chair and braced himself _for his worst nightmare._

The previous few days were like this:

**“Damage Report.”**

_“The Environmental Protection Agency has been frozen.”_

_-  
_

_“Damage Report.”  
_

_“There has been a gag order issued in the quadrant.”_

_-  
_

_“Damage report.”  
_

_“There is now a form of warpdrive that hurts space being used. It is speeding up the process of making black holes.”_

_-  
_

“There is a protective anti-transporter barrier being built around the planet as we speak.”

Picard leaned back, half afraid to say it. Those five words, “ _What else can go wrong?_ ” He rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling annoyed and dread. Dripping dread. The dreaded statement. It was as though the year 2017 was happening, from what little documentation remained from earth, all over again. What the hell was going on down there on Earth? Why was there a xenophobic human in charge of Star Fleet? Captain  Kirk did not retire for this. What was next? Taking Earth out of the UFP? It would hurt Star Fleet as a whole. He didn’t expect this to happen. Honestly. He voted for Janeway. Where would they go? The crew went out into space to explore and meet new civilizations. He didn’t want to go back to Earth. Families were aboard the Enterprise.  They could always go to Alpha Centauri and re-establish Star Fleet Command from there.  Earth was returning to its isolationist state. The admirals had been planning for that and had informed Picard of this contingency plan among other captains. They were report there when the threatening, very conservative started turning issuing executive orders. People were likely leaving in the dozen by this news.

What is next?

Specie migration/immigration being pulled to a halt? And escorted from Earth?

“Captain. .  .”

Picard lowered his hand after careful consideration. 

“Plot course for Alpha Centauri.” 

It made him sick to think this was really happening. He couldn’t believe it wasn’t a trick pulled by Q. God, did he wish that it was the case. Many of the crew members shared his feelings. Data,Geordi, Deanna,Worf, Wesley.  . . Never mind that Wesley was his son who also happened to be a entity. Unity was the strength of Star Fleet. Never mind how Military like it had become. The main goal was to explore. God, the next president had to be better than this man. 

“Aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone explore this idea and see how this would thoroughly play out in the world of Star Trek. Post the Dominion War. 
> 
> Only edited my post on here and added Deanna's name.
> 
> Also had to correct myself on the United Federation of Planets.


End file.
